


Siblings Mine

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule Number 1:  Do not hurt the people Justin cares about.  Rule Number 2:  See Rule Number 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings Mine

Justin Stewart clenched the wheel in his hands, shifting gears so that they could go faster though he hadn’t needed to. Storm Blaster was already on it. It wasn’t like Justin had known the others that long, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to do everything possible to save them. Tommy had proudly introduced him to the four Dino Thunder Rangers shortly after they’d finished their mission. Justin had been thrilled to meet them and share embarrassing stories about Tommy, annoying the man in question to all five teens’ delight. Hayley had helpfully thrown in her two cents as well and Justin had stayed in close contact with them. He’d recently celebrated Kira’s birthday with the others for goodness’ sake. She’d been thrilled to see him, pulling him into a hug and calling the others that he was there. That had been a week ago and now, he was worried if they were even still alive. It had been a year since Mesagog. They should have been safe.

Yet, finding his former teammate on the ground having been completely battered, pleading with him to go after the four told him differently. Sure, they had some training, but they couldn’t morph, they’d been caught off guard, and he was worried about whatever was happening to them now. He was probably lucky Storm Blaster was just as worried as he was or they wouldn’t have been this reckless with their driving. Justin stopped himself from slamming his hand down on the wheel for Storm Blaster’s sake, though he knew the jeep would forgive him. He liked the four of them. He enjoyed talking about cars and soccer with Conner or tech with Ethan. He felt safe talking to Trent about abandonment issues or relaxing with Kira as she showed him the music she came up with. “When did they become my little brothers and sister?” He muttered out loud. The lights blinked a bit and Justin glared at the car. “I don’t think the whole year.”

He ignored Storm Blaster when it disagreed with him the second time and hit the brakes as he reached the edge of a warehouse where Hayley had fortunately been able to pin point for him. He got out of the car and looked around before just heading in. Had he been thinking properly, he would have had a plan. Had he been thinking properly, he wouldn’t have just burst through the door. However, he wasn’t thinking rationally at all and the door bashed against the wall as he threw it open in fury.

The monster looked up and sneered. Justin looked around and found the Dino Thunder Rangers tied and gagged to chairs. They all seemed dazed, if fully awake. Justin managed to push the rage down for a moment and turned to the villain. “Let them go.”

He was surprised at how dark his voice sounded, but the monster just laughed. “And lose the money I’m getting for them?”

“Money?” Justin asked.

“Use them to get the gems back up and running. It will only take their life force,” the monster answered. Justin clenched his fists. He was done with this.

“Let them go. Now,” he said, just as darkly quiet as the first time.

“Or what?” The monster taunted.

The pain and fear on Tommy’s face when he pleaded with Justin to go after his former students, the dazed expressions on the Dino Thunder Rangers’ faces, the worry radiating off Hayley as she panicked to find them, and the sheer gall of the monster in front of him was finally enough for Justin. “Shift into Turbo!” He snapped. He felt the Power rush over him and waited. By Zordon’s rules, he couldn’t just attack the monster, but sure enough the stupid thing ran at him.

He jumped at it with several punches and kicks, knocking it around. “No one. Hurts. My. Family!” He snarled, punctuating each word with either a punch or kick before finishing the fight with an extremely hard kick to the monster's chest. The monster flung back into wall, crashing through several boxes to get there. It managed to pull itself up, looked at Justin and put its hands up as Justin started to charge it, which was difficult considering its broken ribs and arm.

“I won’t!” It squealed. “I won’t even think about them again!”

“If I ever see you on Earth again,” Justin said coldly. “I will make you wish I’d destroyed you here.”

“Yes, yes,” it whimpered. “Can… can I…”

“Get out,” Justin muttered. Granted, he didn’t want to let it go, but his family needed him more. He’d call T.J. about it later. They’d have a better plan on how to handle it other than beat it to a pulp which while satisfying, wouldn’t get them any information on who hired it. The monster teleported away as quickly as it could and Justin waited half a minute before he powered down and rushed over to the others, gently taking the gags out of their mouths before working on untying them.

“Okay, that was cool,” Conner managed to get out.

“I don’t think Dr. O has ever kicked someone that hard before!” Ethan said enthused.

“I thought you were going to destroy him,” Kira said in awe. Justin gave her a small smile.

“I wanted to,” he admitted. He would have too if it hadn’t surrendered. He was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to keep fighting things that surrendered and they wouldn't be able to get anything out of it if it died. He turned to Trent and finished by untying his bonds. Trent just gave him a quiet smile.

“I knew you’d come,” he said softly, trust implicit in his voice without a hint of the abandonment worries the two shared.

“I’ll always come for the four of you,” he promised, ignoring Conner and Ethan’s overenthusiastic verbal recollection of the battle. He helped Trent up, put an arm around Kira’s shoulder and looked over at the other two. “Let’s go home.”

“Is Dr. O okay?” Kira asked suddenly and the others looked at him.

“He’ll be fine,” he assured them. “He’ll feel better when we get home.”

There was silence for a minute before Conner called out. “Shotgun!”

“Oh no! I’m not riding in the middle!” Kira yelled. Justin rolled his eyes as Ethan and Kira raced after Conner. The fact that they were limping, the bruises on their faces, and the slight grimaces were the only thing that kept him from smiling. The only good thing he saw about letting that monster go was that it would go back and tell its friends what Justin had done which Justin was more than happy about. Anything that tried to hurt his little siblings would have to go through him first and he didn’t think they could do it. Unfortunately that meant that the thing that sent the monster after them would have warning too, but he’d worry about that later when he was hunting it down with Andros’ team.

“Justin!” Ethan called out, bringing Justin out of his thoughts. “Who gets the front seat?”

“Trent,” Justin answered. “He’s quieter right now.”

There was protests, complaints, and a very slight smugness from Trent, but soon enough they’d managed to pile into Storm Blaster and headed home. It took exactly five minutes for the four of them to pass out from the adrenaline withdrawl and Justin relaxed. He set his head against head rest and let Storm Blaster do most of the driving. He rolled up to Tommy’s house and Storm Blaster turned off. He glanced at the others and decided to get things ready for them before he woke them up.

Tommy and Hayley glanced up, Tommy from the couch he was laying on and Hayley from a nearby chair. “They’re fine,” he assured them. “But I think we’re all staying here tonight.”

“I know where he keeps the spare pillows and blankets,” Hayley assured him, getting up to get it. “Are you okay?”

“He didn’t get a hand on me,” Justin assured her. “I let him go.”

“You did what?” Tommy asked and Justin was half-amused to see the same blood-lust in his former leader’s eyes.

“Someone hired him. I’m going to call T.J. later so we can hunt them all down. Zhane will know more about intergalactic law,” Justin answered. His eyes narrowed. “They won’t get far.”

Tommy paused and then nodded, relaxing a bit once again. Justin insisted Tommy stayed down when he went to get the four, helping them inside. Hayley was ready with medical supplies and she went to work on cleaning them up.

“You should have seen it, Doctor O!” Conner exclaimed. “Justin was amazing!”

“I’ve never seen anyone kick like that,” Ethan agreed. Tommy just looked over at Justin who looked amused. Trent was curled up next to Justin while Justin’s other arm was around Kira who had fallen asleep again on his shoulder. He just gave Tommy a shrug and adjust a bit for comfort.

“You rescue your family,” he muttered. Tommy grinned and nodded. Justin found himself sharing it. It may have taken a lot longer than he would have liked, but Conner and Ethan’s enthusiasm, Trent’s quiet adoration, and Kira’s need to be next to him told him he finally got the family he’d always wanted. Even if his younger siblings were trouble sometimes, they were his.


End file.
